


Сила трёх - The Power of Three

by Silwery_Wind



Series: Драбблы El Staplador [6]
Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, lumen - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Элоди даже не думала, что у нее появятся спутницы и одновременно учителя.





	Сила трёх - The Power of Three

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Power of Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835665) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 



> Шестой драббл по LLQ из серии автора El Staplador. В оригинале составляет 100 слов.  
> Также перевод опубликован здесь - http://fanfics.me/fic120542 (общий сборник из шести драбблов).  
> У перевода есть бета - _Nimfadora_ .

— _Люмен_.  
Долгое время никто из них не произносил ни слова. Наконец Элоди вздохнула, посмотрела на Шарлотту с Бриони, а затем опустила взгляд на свои руки. Она чувствовала, как сияние в её сердце тянется к её спутницам, как сила, искрящаяся в её руках, стала больше и сильнее, чем она когда-либо видела.  
— Ты тоже? — выдохнула она, изумлённая этой тройной магией. — Вы обе?  
— Когда придёт великая нужда, трое, держащие свет, встанут рядом, — прошептала Бриони, а Шарлотта закончила строку старого стихотворения: — И никто не сможет победить их.


End file.
